


Arguing and Making Up (Days 23 & 24)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [11]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Forgiveness, M/M, Making Up, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Daniel and Stephen get into an argument. This is what follows afterward.
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Arguing (23)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i guess its technically not arguing but its close right like can i get the point please

“Is that really what you think…?” 

“It is! How are you so dense you never realized it!?” Daniel’s breath hitched. “Honestly! I’m done with this shit!” 

Daniel watched as Stephen stormed out of the house and slammed the door. The other collapsed on the floor with slow tears coming out of his eyes. Their argument replayed in his head over and over. Daniel couldn’t get over the things Stephen said. Did he really mean them? Grabbing his phone, Daniel texted Hosuh’s number. He didn’t want to be alone any longer.

* * *

Stephen ended up finding himself at Jay’s hotel room. Jay listened as Stephen spilled his heart out. 

“God I’m such a screwup. Why the hell did I say any of those things?” 

“You were just tired and upset, I’m sure he’ll understand that.” 

“But that’s not an excuse though! Even if I’m tired, that doesn’t give me a right to say such things! I mean, if you love someone, would you think that way about them?”

“Stephen,” Jay said calmly. “If you didn’t love them, would you really be this worried about losing them?” Stephen looked up at his friend. 

“You know, you’re right, I guess.” 

“Must you have put ‘I guess?’” 

“Yes.”


	2. Making Up (Day 24)

Stephen walked up slowly to the front door. His heart raced and his hands started to sweat. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Hosuh. 

“Hi Hosuh, is Daniel in there?” Hosuh was a little nervous to answer. 

“He is. But first, I have a question.” Stephen gulped. Questions are never a good sign. “What the hell was going on through your head?” 

“Hosuh you have to understand-” 

“Do I?” Hosuh stepped aside. “You know what, I already heard Daniel’s side. I’ll let you vouch for yourself in the kitchen before you see him.” 

Stephen muttered thanks and hurriedly stepped inside. He sat on a barstool while Hosuh continued to stand. There was an icy silence for a minute or so. 

“You want me to understand, then start speaking.” Stephen cleared his throat before speaking. 

“I was tired, and I was frustrated, and I was stressed. I know that is not an excuse, though. I take responsibility for my actions. What I said wasn’t right or appropriate, as this situation is tough on him. I didn’t understand how I could help him, and in turn, I snapped at him, to make me understand, which wasn’t right either. My job is to be there for him, and support him on how he’ll handle this. What he thinks is best is what I need to support. I can’t force my opinion on him. I just want him to know this.” 

He looked up, searching for any changes in Hosuh’s expression. 

“He’s upstairs,” Hosuh said finally. Stephen stood up and made his way to the bedroom he shared with Daniel. He knocked before calling his name out. 

“Daniel, it’s Stephen. We need to talk. Please.” He waited a few moments before hearing the door unlock. It opened to Daniel’s red face.

“Stephen,” he said quietly. Stephen saw how bloodshot his eyes were, and it broke his heart knowing that he did this to him. 

“Daniel, I want to apologize,” he started slowly. “What I said was wrong, and I didn’t mean any of it. I didn’t understand, and I snapped because I had no way of fixing what’s been happening. There was so much I could only do, and I hated that. I wanted to help you more. I never should have said what I said, no matter how I was feeling. I don’t feel that way about you. I never have. So please, can you forgive me?” 

Daniel was speechless for a few seconds. Next thing Stephen knew, Daniel wrapped his arms around the other sobbing. Stephen hugged him back in return, and they stayed that way for a while, holding onto each other and basking in each other’s warmth. 

“In a way,” Daniel said into Stephen’s shirt, “I should apologize too. I shouldn’t have shut you out, I should have listened, and I should have let you help me. For that, I’m sorry too.” 

Stephen quietly shushed him and rubbed his back in comfort. 

“It’s not on you. You haven’t done anything wrong, Dan.” Stephen picked him up and carried him inside the room. He laid him on the bed lovingly and stayed by his side for the rest of the night. 


End file.
